


Whisper in the Wind

by Middlemist1



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Time Travel, back in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middlemist1/pseuds/Middlemist1
Summary: I had started back down the path when I heard a loud snap, coming from a few feet behind me.I whirled, my hidden dagger in my hand within seconds.Sitting a few feet away from me was a tiny rabbit, its grey fur shimmering in the sunset.I shook my head, re-sheathed my dagger, and turned back around, and continued down the path.A rabbit Feyre, it was just a rabbit.But as I walked down the path, I couldn't shake the feeling that the rabbits intelligent eyes were still glued my back.-----Feyre goes back in time.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights go to Sarah J Mass

A/N: This is just something that popped in my head one day. I am also writing a crossover between ToG and ACOTAR right now called The Light in the Distance, so updates will be slow, but I usually write as much as possible whenever inspiration strikes me! Well, without further adou, here is Whisper in the Wind...

\-----

I sighed, resting my head against a tree.

I had been in meeting after meeting for weeks now, barely having any time to sit. I usually only saw Rhys at night these days, and even then all we really could do is sleep because we were so exhausted. The war against Hybern was already almost a year and a half behind us, and the recovery was not any closer to wrapping up.

I had just gotten out of a meeting with the governors of Velaris, and I had about two hours until the next one. I had a headache, but had no desire to head back to the townhouse, so I decided that instead of going into the busy streets of Velaris, I would go on a nice, peaceful walk in the woods. 

Which had been great, up until I felt  _it_.

 _It_ felt as though someone was watching me. I had scanned the trees, and strained my ears for any noise. Nothing gave itself away.

My head gave a sudden pound, and my vision began to blur. I pressed my cool fingers against my temples, and decided that I would spend the remainder of the hour laying down back in the town house, which suddenly seemed like a much more appealing idea the a walk in the woods. Especially since I could see the sun beginning to dip below the horizon, the sky turning pink.

I had started back down the path when I heard a loud  _snap_ , coming from a few feet behind me.

I whirled, my hidden dagger in my hand within seconds.

Sitting a few feet away from me was a tiny rabbit, its grey fur shimmering in the sunset.

I shook my head, re-sheathed my dagger, and turned back around, and continued down the path.

_A rabbit Feyre, it was just a rabbit._

But as I walked down the path, I couldn't shake the feeling that the rabbits intelligent eyes were still glued my back.

\-----

I cursed, staring at the same large rock that I had passed by three times already.

I was lost, and had been for the last 30 minutes.

I just seemed to be walking in circles, which was odd, because I could have sworn that I was walking in a straight direction. Not to mention the fact that I knew the forest surrounding Velaris like the back of my hand.

I walked for another ten minutes before I saw the rock again. 

I huffed in frustration, not having the strength to have a more prominent reaction.

I would have winnowed back, but my headache had gotten so bad that I couldn't focus enough to be able too.

A breeze filtered through the clearing, and I clutched my cloak tighter around me, wishing I had brought something thicker, as the darker it got, the colder it got as well.

_Rhys?_

No reply.

 _Rhysand?_ I mentally shouted.

There was no answer.

 _Calm down,_  I told myself.  _He is probably just in a meeting, and hasn't noticed._

I wasn't so sure.

I decided that it would be a better idea to find someplace to camp out for the night, rather than continue walking through these woods in the dark.

I winced as my head gave another pound, and started my search.

\-----

I found a cave not too far from that damned rock about 15 minutes later. 

I didn't have any bedrolls with me, and I knew a fire was a stupid idea, so I just sat on the cold dirt, curled up in a ball with my coat wrapped tightly around me, trying to conserve as much warmth as possible. It seemed to have gotten impossibly colder over the last hour.

Rhys would probably notice my absence soon, and come find me. Probably.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Everything just felt off.

I was probably just getting sick. I had been working so much recently, it was inevitable that I would eventually.

It didn't take long for me to fall into an uneasy sleep.

\-----

I woke up to sun shining into the cave. 

The first thing I noticed was that my headache was gone, thankfully. Now I could just winnow back to Velaris.

I was about to do just that when I looked outside.

The ground was covered in snow. 

 _What the hell?!_  I thought. I mean, it obviously snows in the Night Court year round up in the mountains, but not in July just outside of Velaris.

That's when I noticed the atmosphere. It was hard to describe, but I could still recognize it easily, even after almost two years. I had lived here for 19 years, after all.

I was in the mortal realm.

\----

I walked for about an hour, trying to figure out how I had gotten here.

I knew where I was. I was in the woods that my village border. The woods that bordered the wall. They looked exactly as I remembered.

But how I had gotten here? 

Maybe I was just dreaming.

Or maybe I had a dream about this place that I have now forgotten and somehow subconsciously winnowed here.

I shook my head, trying to push away the panic.

How was I going to get back? There was something wrong with the bond, like someone put up a wall between Rhys and I. Everything I said just seemed to bounce off it.

I at first had thought I was poisoned with faebane, but I was able to winnow across the clearing just fine.

Which was great, except I wasn't able to winnow all the way across Prythian yet. I could make it to the Spring Court, but we were not on good terms with them, and I am fairly sure Tamlin wouldn't appreciate the High Lady of the Night Court appearing in his territory.

I sighed, trying to form a plan, when I smelt it.

\-----

I crouched in the brush, blowing my scent in the opposite direction so it wouldn't sense me.

It was a faerie, but disguised as a wolf. And it reeked of the Spring Court.

Bu why would Tamlin send one of his sentries down to the mortal lands? Disguised as a wolf, no less.

I looked into the clearing, and suddenly had an overwhelming sense of deja vu.

For next to the stream in the clearing, was a doe, drinking from the pond.

Both animals looked exactly like the two I had seen almost two years ago.

I watched silently as the wolf crouched, and then pounced, snapping the doe's neck.

Suddenly an arrow streaked out from the tree's hitting the wolf in the flank. The wolf had turned in the direction the arrow came from, when suddenly another hit him straight through the eye.

The wolf fell dead.

I heard a  _thump_ , as the owner of those arrows jumped from their perch. 

I suddenly had difficulty breathing when she took off her hood, and crouched next to the dead wolf. 

For I knew that golden brown hair, new those blue-grey eyes. Knew that nose, and those lips.

They were what stared back at me every time I looked in the mirror.

\-----

A/N: First chapter, DONE! As anyone who had read my stories before knows, the more comments, the quicker the updates!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights go to Sarah J Maas

\-----

I stared.

It is all could really do. I have seen a lot of really odd things in my short lifetime, but this by far made the top of the list.

I had stopped redirecting my scent the moment the wolf had been killed. I knew she -  _I_  - wouldn't be able to sense me anyway.

I considered running. It seemed like the best idea. But I was intrigued. And, despite all of the warning bells pealing off in my head, I wanted to meet myself. So I made a split second decision, shifted into another body, and walked out in to the clearing.

And arrow was trained at my throat in a heartbeat.

"Who are you?" Fey asked, as I had taken to calling her. Calling her  _Feyre_  just seemed wrong.

"Dianna," I said naming off the first name that came to mind. It was the name of a girl who sold pastries at one of the local shops in Velaris. I doubted she would mind me borrowing her name.

Fey lowered her arrow, taking in my dark-as-night hair, pale green eyes and moon white skin.

Taking in the accented bones, the gauntness to my cheeks, weariness to my eyes, and bow slung along my back, all of which matched her own.

"What are you doing out in the woods?" Fey asked.

"Hunting." I merely replied. "Same as you." I gestured to the wold and doe. "But I haven't been able to find anything..." I trailed off, will myself to look hungry as I stared at the wolf and doe, trying not to think about the fact that one of them had been an innocent faerie.

Fey looked at the deer, and then back at me, before saying. "You can have the wolf meat, if you would like. I'll keep the skin, but if your hungry, you can keep that much."

I began to shake my head, but Fey caught onto my train of thought.

"I was going to leave it here anyway, as I cannot carry it all back. It's better someone eats it, then it just being left out here. I'm Feyre, by the way." She held out a hand.

I nodded, shook her hand, all the while thanking her profusely, acting as the young girl who had been out all day to feed her family, only to find nothing. Who, thanks to her kindness, wouldn't have to sleep that night on an empty stomach.

I helped skinned the doe, and watched as she skinned the wolf herself, not really trusting me to do it. Her hands were shaking, and remembering how much easier it was to catch hypothermia or get frostbite when you are human, I sent a bit of barely noticeable heat to help.

When we had finished, she seemed to realize that I had no pelt to carry the meat in.

"How far away do you live?" Fey asked, frowning.

I named a small village I remembered that was about two hours away on foot. Impossible to make it with the deer, especially with nothing to carry it in. Not to mention that I would probably be attacked by an animal attracted to the scent of the blood before I even got close.

Fey seemed to have an internal battle with herself before sighing.

"My house is near here. You could stay there for the night, and leave in the morning, if you would like." Fey offered.

I sighed, thanking her again, ever pretending to be the 18 year old girl who had not only gotten a meal that would last a week, but would also have a warm shelter to stay the night.

After we had gathered everything, we set off, Fey not once noticing that I already knew the way.

\-----

A/N: Sorry that it was so short, but a lot of people commented on the first chapter, so I decided to update it ASAP. Anyway, please comment! The more comments, the quicker the next update.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights go to Sarah J Maas

A/N: For those of you who have already read the first two chapters, I did a bit of editing at the end that you will want to reread, as I realized that it didn't it as seamlessly as I had hoped.  And regarding ACOFAS, the only spoilers in this , but they will be impossible to notice unless you have finished the book.

\-----

Fey and I walked for about an hour in silence.

She seemed completely focused on getting home before dark, praying that the blood wouldn't attract any predators.

I, on the other hand, had no such worries. I took the time to observe the forest that seemed to be so familiar and yet so foreign.

I had forgotten how beautiful it was. I had forgotten about the way the dying sun shimmered on the freshly fallen snow. I had forgotten how the barren trees shot from the earth, up into the purple-pink sky, its bare branches creating a canopy far above our heads. 

Or maybe I didn't remember it because I had never bothered to observe it in the first place.

These times had been dark. Not the worst, but I could still remember the shooting pain in my stomach when I hadn't eaten for over two days. That constant ache that never seemed to go away. The food that always seemed to run our as fast as I could hunt it.

But of all of the things that stood out to me the most were the differences in my own life.

The younger version of my self was so... weak. I mean, she was physically... I suppose that after living with faeries, I had gotten used to the way things were. I rarely interacted with humans these day. This younger version of my self was so... breakable. The enormity of what I had done Under the Mountain hit me in the face. How had I defeated Amarantha, when the fae who had been trying for half a century had not. I used to resent the attention it brought me, but after I left Tamlin I had embraced it. But one thing that I had never done was understand it. 

We soon came to stand in front of the house.

Well, it was less of a house, and more of a hovel. And it was much smaller that I remembered. Or maybe I had just outgrown it.

I hadn't really thought about what would happen, but when Fey opened the door, I suddenly felt as if I was being crushed.

They were all there, exactly as I remembered them.

My father sitting next to the hearth carving a bit of wood.

Elain, blissfully human, not yet tainted with the hardships of the war.

And Nesta, standing with her back straight and eyes hard. I wish I could say she was still the same in my time. 

All three of the looked at me in alarm, giving Fey a look as if silently trying to ask her, _what the hell are you doing?_

"Feyre, who is this?" My father asked.

"This is Dianna," Fey said, as she swung the doe off her shoulder and dropped it on the table. "She was in the woods today, and helped me. She lives too far away to make it before dusk, so as a thanks I offered that she could stay here for the night and be on her way." She glared at her-our- siblings, before returning her focus back to the doe. 

I had not missed her hidden message. I was welcome for tonight, and for tonight  _only_.

I set down the wolf next to the doe on the table, before turning my attention to Nesta, Elain, and my father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said. I knew they would be more willing to let me stay the night if I showed them that I was civilized, and not someone who had spent there entire life on the streets and had no social etiquette.

Nesta look up and down my body with a critical eye, before directing her question at Fey.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Nesta demanded. Her eyes began to turn suspicious. I pulled down my cloak a bit more, not forgetting that Tamlin's spell had not worked on her when they were placed. 

"The living room." Fey simply stated. She then turned to me.

"I assume you know how to clean the animals. I nodded, not deigning to say that,  _yes, I new how to clean and animal, I just hadn't done it in a few years._  It probably wouldn't help my cover story.

Fey angled her head back to the door, gesturing for me to follow.

We picked up the animals and I followed Fey. 

As we walked to the door, I could feel Nesta's eyes glued to my back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All rights go to Sarah J Maas

\-----

True to Feyre's word, I slept in the living room that night, on the ratty old couch near the fire. The couch was lumpy, and the heat from the fire had me throwing off the threadbare blanket they had allowed me to use. I was still in my wet clothes (from the snow), as they hadn't offered me any to change in. And I was fairly sure the cushions were infested with bugs. That being said, it was defiantly not the worst (nor most uncomfortable) place I had ever slept in. The couch was as comfortable as a four-poster bed compared to Amara-  _her_  dungeon.

But that didn't mean that it wasn't uncomfortable. And after 3 hours of staring at the ceiling, I gave up on sleep and decided to look around. After all, it wasn't every day that someone got to go back in time and revisit their childhood home before it was destroyed by Hybern's troops.

I started by the fire, staring at the vines snaking along the mantle. Then I moved to the windows, where lily's climbed their way up the sides. I went to the doorway, where roses littered the border. To the cabinet, where a tree was painted near the handle. To the foxglove painted on the edge of the table, its colors not quite right.

"What are you doing?" A whispered voice pierced the silence.

I whirled around, to find Elain in a night gown, standing in the doorway, staring at me. 

I scanned her over, relieved to find no hostility in her gaze, just innocent curiosity.

I'd forgotten how innocent she had been back then. Well,  _now_ , I guess. Ugh, time travel.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to look around." I said, "I'm sorry for intruding."

Elain smiled at me. "That's alright. I suppose if I was staying in a strangers house, I would wish to look around as well."

I hesitantly smiled back.

She then walked over the small couch, and graceful sat down, ever the lady. Even in the midst of poverty. She waved me over.

As I sat down next to her, she asked me about my home. My family.

I knew that lies were most believable when mixed with truth- something I'd learned from an old friend.

So I did just that.

I was from a small town- which was true, as I had been born here.

No, I wasn't married, though I did have a lover- A mix of both lies and truth, as I was married.

Yes, I had siblings. Two older sisters.- True. Though their names I made up of the top of my head. Regina and Morrigan. I was sure they wouldn't mind me borrowing their names.

Yes, they looked similar to me- True. And a lie, as I was currently a wavy, black haired, blue eyed beauty. 

No, neither of my parents were alive. My mother had died when I was young, and my father a little less than a year ago.- True. (Elain gave me her condolences for that.

It went on like this for what seemed to be almost an hour. Elain asking me question after question, me occasionally asking one back. I tried to keep my answers as true as possible, and remember my lies.

Eventually she went back to her room. I wasn't an idiot. I knew she would report everything back to Fey and Nesta. Which she already was, if the whispered words I picked up with my Fae hearing were any indication.

Elain was rattling off everything she had learn, and it occurred to me that she had a been a fairly good spy, even before she met Azriel. No wonder the two got along so well.

_"There is something off about her." Nesta whispered. "Haven't you noticed her hair?"_

_"Her hair?!" Fey snapped. "We have a stranger show up out of nowhere, sleep in our house, and you are worried about her_ hair _?!"_

 _"Not like that!."_  Nesta replied.  _"Whenever I look at her, its black, but from my peripheral vision it's golden-brown. Like ours. And her skin becomes a shade lighter as well! And need I remind you that you were the one who invited her here in the first place!"_

_"You're crazy." Fey stated, obviously not amused._

_"You-"_

_"Okay, okay," Elain cut her off. "So you say their's something off about her. But when I was speaking with her, she seemed completely normal."_

There was no reply, but I was willing to bet they gave her skeptical looks.

_Elain sighed._

_"How about this. We don't do anything, or mention anything, until we have proof. She obviously knows how to hunt. Maybe she could even help you out Feyre!"_

_"She's leaving tomorrow." Feyre snapped._

I heard rustling sheets, as if someone had turned over.

I waited another few minutes before deciding that their conversation was over.

I rolled over and looked at the ceiling, staring at a patch of poorly painted stars right above me, and closed my eyes quickly before the homesickness could over take me. 

How the hell was I going to get out of this one?

\-----

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a door creaking open.

I'd slept lightly, not wanting be asleep when one of them left their room.

Fey walked out of the doorway, and we locked eyes.

She -I?- was already dressed for the day. 

She took one look at me and headed  outside, to where the pelts were drying.

I shot up and quickly walked to the doorway, before slowing down and casually walking up to her.

"I'm goong to head into town, find a map and make my way home. I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay." I said, hoping she would take the bait.

As I turned to "leave", she called out to me.

"Wait." Fey said with a sigh in her voice. "I'm headed into town, we could just go together."

She spoke reluctantly. As if someone had asked her to keep an eye on me, to find out more about me. At least, that's what I had heard Nesta speak last night.

"Sure!" I said brightly, willing some light into my eyes. 

Fey seemed to be having an intense internal battle not to roll her eyes.

\-----

We walked into town, Nesta and Elain trailing us not a step behind.

We soon came across the Children of the Blessed, who took one look at us and decided that we would become their latest victims. 

Nesta rolled her eyes as one came close, and gave us a pretty little speech on how the faeries were friends, and that we should all go to Prythian where we would be wed to a handsome faerie lord and spend the rest of our days singing kumbaya. 

Though I guess something similar did happend to me, only I was tortured and killed and went through a war before it was peaceful. 

So I endured the girl, making sure to have my face appear a bit revolted, as to make the Archeron sisters think that I hated faeries. That I hated them as much as they did, and  _defiantly_  was not one.

I endured the girl, I endured the speech. 

And as soon as we began walking away was when I ripped into her mind.

\-----

A/N: Hi! So, I'm not dead, even though the fact that I haven't updated in 6 months would make you assume so. I know you aren't going to read this anyway but please comment! And read my other story! Its called Light in the Distance and it is a tog/acotar crossover with 10 chapters and counting!


End file.
